


Bedroom tickles

by Lathruth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Tickling, ticklish inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan has a new activity she wants to try in bed, but is too embarrassed to ask. Iron Bull has always been good at getting things out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom tickles

The Iron Bull had three rules when it came to his relationship with Trevelyan. One, if either of them ever became uncomfortable, their watchwords must be used immediately and without hesitation. Two, the activities they did in the bedroom remained strictly between the two of them. Three, they must always be completely honest with each other, in their feelings and in their actions. The rules kept them together, it kept them safe. Trevelyan followed Bull’s rules almost religiously, always eager to request things, whether it be trying something new in bed to simply requesting a cuddle. So when the topic of a new bedroom activity came up, Bull was surprised to see her lost for words.

The pair were sat against Trevelyan’s headboard, her head resting on his chest. His large hand stroked through her hair, nails gently scratching against her scalp, just as she liked. Bull had noticed her chest rising and falling slightly faster than normal, and the way she balled her fists. She wanted to say something, but was too frightened. Bull cleared his throat.

“Something on your mind, Kadan?”

Trevelyan curled closer into his side. “No.”

“ _Kadan_ …” Bull slid his hand down from her hair, instead gently resting it at the nape of her neck. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“It’s not important, Bull, please.”

“Is it something you’re ashamed of?” Bull asked. He knew his kadan. If it were truly unimportant, she wouldn’t have felt the need to say please. The Qunari didn’t want to rush her if she wasn’t ready to share, but whatever she was keeping to herself was agitating her, and Bull couldn’t let that happen. “I won’t judge, you know that.”

“I-” Trevelyan started, pulling back so she could look Bull in the eye, her cheeks flushed pink. “It’s just something I’ve wanted… to try.”

“You mean like a sexy thing?” Bull grinned. Trevelyan shoved him, making him laugh.

“No. Well, yes. I suppose… it could be.”

Bull’s eyes widened. “Oh, now I’m intrigued.”

The words wouldn’t leave her lips. Trevelyan’s fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. Bull waited patiently for her to collect herself, but when it was clear that she was struggling, he stepped in to help her.

“Kadan, you can tell me anything. Ask me anything.” His fingers stroked down her face gently. She leant into the touch. “Let me help you.”

“Mmm.” Was all Trevelyan could manage. Bull shifted in bed, pulling the Inquisitor forward so she was balanced on his lap. She shuffled to get comfortable, legs stretching out either side of the Qunari. His hands found her waist, hers found his shoulders. “I-I-”

“You want to try something new in bed, but you’re too embarrassed to ask for it.” Bull said softly. Trevelyan nodded, eyes fixed on her lap. “You never have to be shy about anything with me, Kadan, you know that.”

“I know, but…” Her fingers tightened around Bull’s back. “You’ll laugh.”

“Have I ever laughed at you?” Bull’s fingers curled, softly teasing her skin through the shirt. She stiffened. Bull noticed. “C’mon, sweetling, you can do this.”

Oh, that was how he was playing, was it? Trevelyan swallowed hard. Pet names were her weakness, his way of getting her to tell him anything he wanted. He used it during sex, when she was aching for release but refused to ask for it. It was a dirty tactic, but they both loved it.

“I-I want you, to… um…” Her face flushed red. “Would you, please…”

“Would I please what, little one?”

“I want you to tickle me, please.” She said it fast, eager to get the words out before her courage failed her. Bull smiled proudly at her.

“There you go, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Trevelyan’s eyes shot up, locking with his. “You knew?!”

“Ben-Hassrath, remember?”

“Don’t know how I could forget when you keep reminding me.” Trevelyan muttered, the blush on her face possibly worse that it was before. “How did you…?”

“How did I know you want me to tie you down, tickle you until you’re begging for me to stop?” Bull grinned maniacally when Trevelyan smacked his shoulder. “Those little faces you do, for one. The way your smile spreads just the slightest bit when I brush my hands across your pretty, sensitive skin. Your eyes light up expectantly, and you squirm just a little bit, pushing yourself into my hands.”

 

“Stop it,” Trevelyan whined, pushing herself away from Bull. He caught her, quickly spinning them round so she was on her back on the bed. His hand caught both of her wrists, brought them up above her head.

“Remember your watchword.” He reminded her softly. She nodded. But she wouldn’t need to use it, not when she was so excited, and she trusted Bull so fully. He got to work lifting her over shirt off, leaving nothing but the tight undershirt to protect her. His hands ran over her breasts once, and smiled when Trevelyan arched.

“Bull, I want you to-” She gasped as Bull’s finger curled behind her ear.

“Ticklish here, huh? I thought I heard your sweet little giggles when I kiss here.” Bull teased, relishing in the reaction it got him. Trevelyan bucked her hips up, whining deep in her throat. “What d’you say, little Lady, should I tie you down?”

“Maker, yes!”

“You better keep your hands exactly where they are.” He said lightly. She did, stretched right above her, exposing herself completely. Bull came back with four long, red, silk sashes. The first two he used to tie her ankles to each bedpost. The third, he tied in a red bow around her wrists. “I wonder if you can keep your pretty arms over your head while I tickle you… what do you think, Kadan?”

“Fuck…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bull held the fourth sash between his fingers. “This will be your punishment should you fail to do so. You’ll be blindfolded. You won’t see my fingers creeping up your waist, or skirting around your hips…”

“Maker’s breath, Bull!” Trevelyan bucked again. Bull chuckled. He rested the tips of his fingers against her wrists, feeling the quickening pulse beneath the skin. He slowly traced them down, across the skin of her forearms. A breathy laugh slipped from Trevelyan’s lips, and her arms jerked, like she was going to pull away. Bull paused, allowing her to gain her composure. After a moment, she stilled, and Bull continued his path. He stopped at her inner elbows, tracing his nails in tiny patterns. She squirmed, and let out a stream of giggles. Bull’s heart soared. He loved the sound of her laugh more than anything else (except, perhaps, the sound she made as she fell over the edge during their long nights together). Bull couldn’t help but bend down, kissing her softly on the mouth and capturing her laughter for his own. Trevelyan’s fingers gripped at the sheets above her head. Her eyes fell shut. A small moan escaped her, and she strained against the ties at her ankles, desperate to wrap her legs around his muscular frame. As the kiss deepened, Bull’s fingers returned to their task, this time tickling just above her underarms.

“Ah!” Trevelyan’s arms jerked, pulling half way down before quickly returning to their original spot. Bull cleared his throat pointedly. Trevelyan’s eyes narrowed. “You surprised me! That wasn’t my fault!”

“You know, Kadan, perhaps I overestimated your ability to do as you’re told.” Bull scolded. Trevelyan wriggled, as she always did when he reprimanded her. It was such a delicious feeling!

“Please don’t blindfold me, I want to see you! Want to watch you…”

“Hmm.” Bull tapped a finger against his chin, eyes mirthful. “Maybe I’ll give you another chance. If you tell me how much you enjoy being tickled.”

“Fuck off,” Trevelyan turned her head away, blushing. Bull shrugged.

“Blindfold it is.”

“No!” Trevelyan gasped. She wriggled under his weight. “Bull, please-”

“Alright, I hear ya.” He pressed a kiss to her nose. “How ‘bout we postpone the blindfold until we’re both more… better acquainted with this particular activity.”

“You seem pretty acquainted with it already.” Trevelyan giggled as Bull’s fingers stroked across her neck.

“Yeah, well.” Bull chuckled. “More people than ya think enjoy being tickled.”

“Really?” Trevelyan asked, eyes widening. Bull ran his thumbs gently across her jawline.

“Oh, yeah. It’s intimate, having someone you trust run their fingers just so across your body.” Bull’s fingers moved once again down her body, this time resting at the side of her breasts. “And trust me when I say, it’s so damn hot doing it.”

Trevelyan remained silent, eyes focused on his fingers. His nails tickled gently at the sensitive skin, bringing a chuckle to her lips. His hands slid down, pushing under her shirt. She squirmed, trying to curl away from his fingers, but not meaning it.

“Seriously, you don’t even realise what this is doing for me. Getting to touch you, watching your smile, hearing your laughter? I’m almost sad we didn’t do this sooner.” Bull flashed his roguish grin at her, fingernails dancing just under her ribs and down her stomach. Trevelyan laughed, deep and true, her entire body pushing up off the bed. Bull laughed victoriously, kneading his fingers into her soft skin. Trevelyan buried her face in her shoulder, as if trying to muffle her laughter. “I found a sweet spot!”

“No no no no no!” Trevelyan choked through her laughter. Bull bent forward, pressing kiss after kiss against her stomach. His hands slid down to pinch at her hips, and was delighted to hear her laughter rise a few octaves. “Not there!”

“Not your hips? Why not? Are they too ticklish?” Bull grinned, digging his thumb into the space where hip met thigh. His other fingers danced across her skin, leaving nothing but flushed skin and laughter in their wake. Trevelyan shrieked in laughter, desperately pulling at the ties holding her back.

“Bull!” Trevelyan’s laughter was beautiful. The Iron Bull had heard plenty of nice sounds in his time, sure. The sound of an enemy begging to be spared. The soft gasp of breath when you get them in the lung. His chargers exchanging banter after a fight, a sign they were all alive and well. But none of that compared to the sound of his Kadan’s laughter.

“You’re looking pretty breathless there, sweetling.” His nails dragged over the bare skin just above her breeches. “Do we need to call it a night?”

Trevelyan nodded, her face flushed pink and eyes wet with unshed tears. “Untie me. I want to touch you.”

“Is that an order, your Worship?” Bull teased, but unbound her wrists with practised speed. Trevelyan groaned.

“Don’t kill the mood. I was hoping we could ease some tension before you pass out on me.”

“Huh! I’m the one who passes out, am I?” Bull moved to where her ankles were still bound. “Should we see how ticklish your feet are, then?”

He scribbled his fingers once across the length of her soles. She squealed, curling her torso so she lay on her front. “Buuuuuuuull!”

“Yeeeeeeees?” Bull mimicked, unbinding her ankles.

“You’re impossible.” Trevelyan shook her head. A mischievous glint entered her eye. _“Impossi-bull_.”

Bull blinked at her once. Then, with a playful growl, pulled her feet up under one arm and restarted his playful torture. “I must punish you for that terrible joke.”

“It was an amazing joke!”

“Poor. Barely classed as a joke, if I’m honest.”

“I call bullshit!”

“Oh, you’re just on fire, aren’t you?”

The pair continued that banter well into the night, until Trevelyan could barely retort through her breathless laughter and Bull found himself incapable of keeping off his beloved Kadan any longer. Trevelyan was ever so glad to have a Qunari spy as her lover, even if he was a merciless tickler. Especially if he was a merciless tickler.


End file.
